Cells in tissue culture frum liver and liver tumors maintain differentiated functions in-vitro. It is proposed to: 1) develop a hemoperfusibile hollow-fiber cell culure chamber containing cultured cells having liver-specific functions; 2) study metabolic function of the cells during perfusion by medium and; 3) during hemoperfusion in an extracorporeal circuit with rats with elevated serum bilirubin deficient in glucuronyl transferase or with elevated blood ammonia and hepatic coma due to vascular shunts and occlusion.